Pride and Presidents
by To Mockingbird
Summary: William Darcy is the President of the United States of America. Elizabeth Bennet is the aide to the House Minority whip. He's a Republican. She's a Democrat. He's the most powerful man on earth. She works for the man he hates. So how is love supposed to find a way?


**Chapter One: Hail to the Chief**

Elizabeth Bennet had the honor of attending a fundraiser ball with her family. And by honor, she meant absolute misery. Yes, this ball would be attended by almost anyone who _was anyone_, but right now, her family was making it hell.

Elizabeth kneaded her forehead as she heard the obnoxious giggle of her two youngest sisters.

"Oh, so who are you two?" asked Lydia, interrupting the conversation of two men dressed in impeccable suits.

"My name is Michael Green," said a young man is his twenties. He was moderately handsome, and the two girls

"Cory Isles," said the other.

There was an annoyed look on both of the men's faces. Clearly, they did not like being interrupted.

"I'm Lydia, and this is my sister Kate," said Lydia, batting her eyelashes in a way that was attempting to be flirtatious. It failed miserably. Instead, it made her look like she was having a spasm in both of her eyelids

"What do you do?" added Kate, giving a sultry smile that had no effect, unfortunately for her.

"I'm the CEO of Logitechs," said Michael.

"And I'm a lawyer," snapped Cory, glaring at them.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" said Michael with a strained smile.

Elizabeth groaned as the two girls refused to take a hint, and instead made a complete fool out of themselves trying to flirt with the two obviously unwilling men.

"Your sisters causing you trouble?" asked her best friend, Carlota Lucas, sympathetically.

"Sadly, yes. They're making a pathetic attempt to flirt, and they're failing miserably. You'd think that they would have a _shred_ of maturity! For God's sake, they're twenty-four and twenty-five! They're legal in every sense, but they still act like teenagers. What the hell can I do?"

Carlota sighed.

"Don't worry, my sister Maria is pigging out at the refreshments bar. I understand your pain completely."

For a moment, the two wallowed in mutual self pity and there was a comfortable silence between them. They had been best friends since children, and Elizabeth would do anything for her. Carlota was a mellow, thirty year old Hispanic. Elizabeth often joked that they had been switched at birth; Elizabeth gotten all the feisty, while Carlota was left with all the cool-headed.

"Hello, Lizzie!" said a voice from behind her. Elizabeth turned to see the nicest person in the world, her sister Jane. When she meant "the nicest person in the world," Elizabeth actually meant _the nicest person in the world._

Jane was a kindergarten teacher who spent her free time volunteering in St. Augustine's Childrens Hospital. It was impossible for anyone to feel depressed or sad after talking to her. Jane was also one of the prettiest people in existence, endowed with the looks of Aphrodite. `

Long, golden locks, perfect skin, blue eyes, a stunning figures, the works. Right now, she wore a beautiful blue formal dress that accentuated just about everything good about Jane. Jane was thirty one, two years older than Elizabeth, but she looked eternally young.

In other words, practically perfect in every way. Elizabeth loved her absolutely.

"Jane! Ugh... I'm going to die. Actually, kill me now. Please?" complained Elizabeth to her.

"Aw, Lizzie, don't say that!"

"But its true! Kate and Lydia are flirting like teenagers, mom's shamelessly promoting us to every man she sees, and Mary... I don't know, but she's probably sitting in a corner glaring at people."

"But Lizzie, that's mean!"

"I know, but we can't all be angels like you. It's the truth, Jane."

Jane looked at her sadly. "Oh Lizzie. Do you need a hug?" Without waiting for an answer, Jane squeezed her tightly.

"Thank you, Jane."

Suddenly, the room went silent as "Hail to the Chief" was played.

"Oh my god," said Carlota, gaping. "Are you telling me that the—"

"Introducing the President of the United States of America!"

Everyone watched in awe as the Mr. President, William Darcy, walked onto the stage. After a few moments of stunned silence, everyone broke into thunderous applause. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. So _this_ was what Senator Lucas had been gushing about. Surprise, indeed. Well, it wasn't too outlandish, considering how well connected the Lucas family. She shrugged and took a sip of her glass.

"My goodness!" said Jane. "I didn't know the President was coming here." She smiled. "Wow, what an honor!"

Elizabeth pursed her lips as she saw President Darcy give a tight smile and wave. She didn't really like President Darcy.

His policies were too... Republican, his background too aristocratic, his ideals were uncompromising, and she was pretty damn sure that half the woman had only voted for him because he was incredibly good looking.

And young. He was the youngest president ever elected, at thirty-seven. And only the second president that was unmarried.

She didn't know why, but Elizabeth didn't like him. It was probably the stuck-up air that came from him. And his incompetence. Elizabeth was positive he had only won because the Democratic candidate was caught in a scandalous affair with a woman twenty years his junior.

Elizabeth scoffed and turned away to get a drink, ignoring his all too rehearsed speech. After thirty minutes of mind-numbing boredom, introductions, and follow-up speeches from the stage, everyone returned to socializing. She decided to stay on the sidelines this time. Elizabeth had done enough dancing, and there wasn't really anyone else she wanted to talk to. After all, good things come to those who wait, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: Short first chapter, I know. I'm not too pleased with how it turned out. The first chapter isn't that good, but it will get better, I promise. We'll see Bingley, Darcy, and a few other characters. Next update should be tomorrow, I think. Thank you, and all reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated!**

**-To Mockingbird**


End file.
